--LeaVE me ALonE--
by FOXZILA44
Summary: Four girls are on their way home, but they end up running into trouble; not to mention the wrong side of the woods. T for language. One-shot. Not rewritten.


"Damn, what happened..?" I blearily opened my eyes, rubbing my head. I looked around, not sure what was going on. It was dark, that's all I knew..

"Jay?" I looked over. Lark was standing up, holding a flashlight in her hand.

"Errgh.. Lark, what happened?" I grumbled, standing and brushing myself off. I stiffened. "Where's my bag?"

Lark looked slightly panicked, "I don't know. I don't have my bag either, and the food we had from earlier is gone. We were only left here with a flashlight," Blinking in confusion, I looked over, seeing my two other friends passed out on the ground.

I knelt beside the blonde one, "Thora.. Thora, wake up," I hissed at her. She coughed, then opened her wide blue eyes, startled. Panic flitted her gaze and she scrambled up, looking around, breathing slightly heavy.

"Where are we?" she was tired and scared, I could tell. I just shook my head.

"I don't know. Lark and I woke up, only left with a flashlight. All of our bags are gone," I answered. Her eyes widened, and she was shaking slightly.

"Jay?" I turned around, noticing that Chrissie was up also. Her short dark hair cupped her usually stoic, but now worried face as she looked around. "What's going on?"

Lark shook her head, her short curly brown hair bouncing around her face, "We have no idea. We just ended up in this forest. No bags, and only a flashlight,"

Chrissie gulped, and Thora squeaked. I pushed my glasses up, then brushed my long brown hair behind my shoulders, "We should try to find a way out. Come on," I finally said. They all nodded, and I took the flashlight, and we all started off.

As we were walking, the forest seemed.. familiar some how.. I had never set my feet in here though, at all. We soon came upon a large pipe thing.. It was half way out of the ground, as large as a cave, but it was a long concrete pipe. I slowed to a stop.

"Guys.." I whispered in a hoarse voice. Everyone stopped also. I pointed to the pipe. "Anyone else.. find that familiar..?" I swallowed.

Chrissie looked over, letting out a harsh gasp, "H-holy shit.." she whispered. Thora was as white as a sheet, and I was getting there.

"S...S.." I walked forward, then hurried to the pipe. When I got inside, I looked around with the flashlight. There was something on one of the walls. I headed over, seeing what it was.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I would have dropped the flashlight if I didn't have my common sense. Right there, was a page.. a very familiar looking page..

A picture of a tree, and a very tall, slender man, with scratchy letters going downward on the page stating ' S'. I was shaking, and the others came by my side.

"Holy fuck," Thora whispered. I gulped.

"G-guys.. I think I know where we are now.." I chewed my lip.

"Maybe if we don't grab the pages, he won't come after us.." Lark suggested.

"You baka! Then we'll never get out of here!" Chrissie wailed in a low voice. I nodded in agreement. Shakily, I reached out, ripping the page from the wall.

"One of eight now.. we just have to hurry and find the other eight pages... come on, the bath house in nearby," I said, hurrying out of the pipe. We ran, reaching the bath house. I coughed, walking in and looking around. I turned a corner, then another one, then stopped.

"The chaiiiirrr!" I wailed, laughing. My companions laughed also, all of us had watched the drunk guys play Slender. We giggled a little more, before continuing on. We delved through the rooms, then found another page.

Cheering, we headed over. It had a scribble, circle and 'X' on the bottom of the page, and in scratchy letters stated, 'CAN'T RUN'. I took it off. "Two of eight," I announced, turning around. I turned the corner, screaming bloody murder when I saw something.

"Fucking chair!" I then screeched. The others chuckled slightly, and I huffed, hurrying out. We went to the oil tanks. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.." I panicked silently.

"What's wrong?" Thora whispered to me.

"I _always _die here. I never can escape. I've never found the page here. I know where it is, but I can't find it.." we continued on.

"Guys!" a voice wailed. We ran towards the sound, seeing Chrissie had found the page. I took the page with the several trees and Slender Man printed on it. Suddenly, I started feeling heavy in a way. My vision was blurring slightly, and it felt fuzzy, a long with my head. What was going on?

"HE'S CLOSE BY, THIS IS WHY OUR VISION IS FUCKED UP! RUN!" one of my friends screeched. I screamed, bolting out of the area. We all ran off. When our vision was back to normal, and we were far enough away, we all stopped, panting and heaving.

That's when I realized..

"Where's Chrissie!?" I looked around, seeing she wasn't with us.

"Chrissie!" I wailed.

"CHRISSIE!"

There was no answer.

"She.. she was.. caught.." Thora whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Tears formed in mine also. My best friend.. caught like that..

"D-don't worry.. we just.. have to find all the pages then.. she'll.. we'll come back.. she'll come back.." I whispered, wiping the tears away, "Come on,"

We continued on. We found two more pages, so now we were up to five. Shit was starting to get serious. I was scared out of fuck. We walked, then found we came up on the fence.

"We're FUCKED," I groaned. Our vision was starting to blur again. I looked over, seeing a flash of a tall figure, tentacles protruding.

"Holy fuck," I then screamed my lungs out, taking off in the opposite direction. I felt tears blur my vision and run down my face, and my lungs stung from lack of air, but I kept running. I finally stopped, coughing and breathing heavily to catch my breath.

That's when I saw I was alone.

"G-guys!?" I wailed.

"Jay!" Lark bolted out, hugging my tightly, shaking and taking in shuddering breathes. Her face was wet with tears, eyes wide with horror. "T-Thora is gone!"

A whimper and whine rose in my throat. I hugged her back, more tears spilling out.

"We only have to find three more pages.. Come on.. We can do this.. Then everything will be fine again," I urged. She nodded quietly, and we hurried on. We reached the rock formation, finding a page. I grabbed off the scribbled on page.

We hurried on, reaching the brick wall thingy that was like a pinwheel. We split up, soon meeting on the opposite side we started on. Lark hurried, giving me a page.

"One more," I whispered. Our vision blurred again, and I shut my eyes tight, taking off. I opened them back up, panting and stopping finally. I was completely and utterly alone. Nobody was here.

"The dead tree now.. I have to hurry," I whispered. Unlike in the game, my flashlight was actually starting to die. The light was very faded, and I was afraid it would give out at any second.

I ran towards the area, running at just about as fast as I I was reaching the dead tree, my heart was thumping. My vision was blurring. I wasn't sure if it was because of my speed and lack of air, or because of Slender Man somewhere close by.

I swear I heard him.

So close to me.

But I was so close to the page.

Just a little more..

Please..

I clenched my fists, taking the large lunge of faith. I turned the tree, reaching out and grabbing the paper. I ripped it off, gasping for air. I then coughed, fresh tears of still panic yet relief streaming down my face. I then stood straight, wiping away my tears.

"Guys..?" I looked to my sides, walking forward a little bit. "Chrissie? Thora? Lark? Where are you guys?" I continued to look around, blinking in confusion. I started to turn around, still looking over my shoulder. I turned around, not looking forward as I hesitated to walk away.

I finally shrugged slightly, turning around as I came face to face with a very familiar figure.

Everything dropped from my hands and my heart pretty much just stopped right there as I faced him.

"Fuck."


End file.
